


I Would Eat Him Alive

by CatRambles



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sandwiches, Try Guys Eat Sandwiches, Vampire Eugene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatRambles/pseuds/CatRambles
Summary: “I would destroy Zach in a relationship. I would eat him alive.”Zach could not seem to get those words out of his head, along with the person who said them.In which Zach confronts Eugene about certain changes he has noticed after starting his new diet.





	I Would Eat Him Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Try Guy content. The person's depicted here, although named after real people, are characters made up based on their social media persona's. 
> 
> I got this idea after the Try Guys read Fanfiction video. Hope ya'll like it!

 

 

“I would destroy Zach in a relationship. I would eat him alive.”

 

Zach could not seem to get those words out of his head, along with the person who said them.

Eugene was a force of nature, for sure, but lately Zach had noticed that there was something that had been drawing him to the taller man, physically, that is. Zach would find himself, more and more frequently, invading Eugene’s space without noticing. Kinda like he was right now.

“Uh, Hi Zach,” Eugene said, slightly angling his head to the side to acknowledge the closeness. There was a small smirk on his face.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry,” Zach stated stepping back. Before he could think up of a lame excuse, he lost his footing and tripped onto Eugene’s sofa. Well, onto Ned who was on Eugene’s sofa.

“Ooof!” exclaimed Ned in pained surprise. “Your boney ass is poking my—“

“Sandwich anyone?” Keith called out to the room as he entered, holding up a bag steaming and heavy with sustenance. Keith began to distribute the food to the others setting up the video equipment while Zach scrambled to get out of Ned’s lap.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zach saw that Eugene declined an offered sandwich from Keith, which did not surprise him. What also did not surprise him was when Keith stuffed said sandwich down his throat in one go. Ned and Zach shared a look, never ceasing to be impressed with Keith’s love of food.

Eugene exited his kitchen, sipping something dark out of his plastic smoothie cup with vigor, causing his checks to concave. Eugene had been drinking his meals, as far as Zach had seen, for the past couple weeks. Although Eugene said it was some nutritional shake, Zach had yet to find out what the mystery liquid was, as Eugene never shared.

“Zach!” Ned called out more than once before he gained Zach’s attention. “You ready to shoot?”

“Yeah,” Zach stated as he moved toward the other Try Guys in the room, trying to focus. Throughout the shoot, Zach couldn’t help looking at Eugene, and seeing the pronounced changes to his demeanor since the start of his new diet. His complexion, usually free of blemishes, was unnaturally smooth and pale. Paler than Zach, the albino. In the right light, Zach could see a tinge of purple staining the skin under his eyes, like when he’d put on concealer after a sleepless night. When he stood close, which was often, apparently, Zach could smell metal and something else recognizable and red. And Eugene’s stare was piercing, eyes just a shade or two darker than before; sometimes, when their eyes connected, Zach felt that Eugene could read his thoughts.  

Which would have been awkward, since Eugene’s words were playing over and over in his head. Zach couldn’t quite understand why, but it felt important somehow.

When the shoot ended, and people started to leave, Zach decided that it was time to confront Eugene about his suspicions. He tried to talk to Ned and Keith before, but they brushed it off as “Eugene being Eugene.”

Zach knew better.

When Eugene realized it was just Zach and him left in the home, he went over to the kitchen and offered Zach a drink. Zach declined, but Eugene came out with a decently filled glass of what appeared to be red wine.

Zach could feel a tension, most likely created by him, building in the room as the silence continued. Eugene looked at Zach expectantly, as if he knew a confrontation was about to commence.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Zach stated, twisting his fingers.

Eugene took a long drink of the wine and put the glass down on a nearby table. “I figured as much,” came his reply, almost bored.  

Zach’s courage was fleeting while his heart caught up to what he was about to say. Eugene took a step forward, as an encouragement or a warning, Zach wasn’t sure.

“We’re friends, right?” Zach started. Eugene raised an eyebrow in a ‘go-on’ gesture and held his gaze. “I know you. I mean, you know, we talk and share things, and you know me better than anyone else. But,” Zach scratched the back of his head with one arm and took a steadying breath. Eugene shifted his eyes to the side. “I think. I think there is something you’re hiding from us…from me.”

Eugene was looking anywhere but at Zach.

“A guy’s got to have some secrets.” Eugene replied in a teasing tone that did not match the arms crossed in front of him defiantly.

“I noticed recently that you, you’ve been acting a bit weird and you haven’t been eating, not really,” Although he didn’t see, he could feel Eugene’s eye roll. Zach continued, “and I know the shakes are…are not really what you say they are. I can smell them and, well, you’ve changed, like, physically,” Zach felt his cheeks heat up, “and, um, this sounds like a bad movie but,” Zach adjusted his glasses, “Eugene.”

Eugene looked forward. Zach could clearly read the challenge in the clench of his jaw. Catching himself from taking a step back, Zach pushed on.

“Are you…are you a—“

“Please.” Eugene stated, but it sounded more like “don’t”, and it gave Zach pause.

Zach noticed that he involuntarily got closer to Eugene throughout the conversation and he could feel that drawl again. It was like a corset was placed around his chest every time he was in the room with Eugene, and the closer he got, the less constricted he felt; whether it was the strings loosening or his body numbing, he did not know. All he knew was that he wanted to get closer, to Eugene, to the truth.

But as Zach moved closer, Eugene’s eyes widened and he took a step back, trying to gain space, but Zach could not let that happen. Zach saw the panic in Eugene as his back hit the wall, and he knew that he was right.

“You’re a vampire.” Zach stated matter-of-fact as he took the last step and closed the gap between the two without thought.

Before he could take a breath, Zach found himself pressed against the wall by Eugene’s hands bracing his upper arms. At the switch of places, Zach realized that he may not want to be this close to a vampire, friend or no.

“You’re insane.” Eugene laughed half-heartedly, adopting an image of nonchalance, but Zach saw that Eugene’s gaze was fixed on his throat. Eugene’s eyes followed Zach’s adam’s apple as he swallowed his nerves.  

“I’m really not.” Zach stated with a confidence that ignored instincts.

“And what if I was?” Eugene asked in a change of tactic. The taller man leaned into Zach, not quite brushing his lips to the space below his ear, right above Zach’s pulsing jugular. “What would you do?”

“I, uh, uh,” Zach’s brain short circuited. Eugene’s presence, not usually comforting but familiar, now felt threatening. Cold shot up Zach’s spine and through his entire body, leaving goose bumps on his skin. He needed to get away. Now.

Zach raised his arms and tried to push Eugene away, but he didn’t budge. Instead, Eugene caught Zach’s right hand in his left, using his other to keep him in place. Zach watched as Eugene brought his stolen hand toward swollen lips. A sharp intake of breath, which Zach realized must be his own, caused Eugene to divert his eyes from the palm to Zach’s face. All Zach could see was hunger.

“You d-don’t want me,” Zach stammered as Eugene slightly opened his mouth. “I’d probably taste like,” Zach searched, “like, spoiled milk or mayo…or…” Zach let out a surprised groan as Eugene licked the mounded flesh of his thumb.

Zach’s eyes closed as he felt something hard and sharp graze against the spit slick skin. With a trembling voice, he pleaded, “I…we’re friends.”

Cool breath retreated from his palm. Zach opened his eyes and saw a flash of something on Eugene’s face, something he couldn’t quite identify, before it lit up with one of Eugene’s huge laughs, forcing his head back. The hand pressing Zach to the wall lightly shoved him in jest.

“I’m sorry,” Eugene stepped back a few steps, “But your face!”

Zach lowered his hands to his sides and leaned on the wall, willingly, trying to slow the rush of blood fogging his mind.

“Vampire,” Eugene scoffed, turning his back to Zach and picked up his neglected glass of red, “just imagine.” he murmured as he finished it.

Zach found the energy to finally move off the wall and toward the door, legs slightly more stable than a newborn calf, never letting his eyes off of the other man in the room.

“Yeah.” Zach agreed. Whether he was convincing, he didn’t know. He forced out a short laugh. “Imagine.”

Eugene looked back at him near the door, and Zach tightened his grip on the knob. Eugene didn’t miss the gesture.

“Be safe.” Eugene said quietly as Zach closed the door behind him. Outside, Zach was able to take a deep breath, no brown-eyed corset restricting his lungs.

 

It was later, when he settled under the covers of his bed, that Zach finally identified the lightning-quick emotion on Eugene’s features. He fell asleep with a tentative smile on his face.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First posted Fanfiction, so let me know what you thought and what needs improvement! Also prompts would be helpful if you want more!


End file.
